Preisfragen
by yoho
Summary: „Sie wollen Macht. Das spüre ich. Und Sie sind bereit, dafür Opfer zu bringen.“  Hermine schluckte. „Was für Opfer?“, fragte sie und sah ihrem Gesprächspartner zum ersten Mal in die Augen.  „Menschen“, antwortete der.


Title: Preisfragen

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Sie wollen Macht. Das spüre ich. Und Sie sind bereit, dafür Opfer zu bringen." -

Hermine schluckte. „Was für Opfer?", fragte sie und sah ihrem Gesprächspartner zum ersten Mal in die Augen. - „Menschen", antwortete der.

Authors Note: Wer ein besonderes Talent hat, steht irgendwann in seinem Leben vor der Frage, wie er oder sie es einsetzt. Da wäre die Möglichkeit Gutes zu tun und darüber zu schweigen. Das ist der schwierigste Weg, denn niemand wird dabei reich oder berühmt.

Man könnte auch Gutes tun und darüber reden. Das ist ein gefährlicher Weg, denn irgendwann wird jemand kommen, und mitreden wollen und dann kann man vielleicht nicht Nein sagen. Oder man entscheidet sich von vornherein, seine Talente nur für den eigenen Nutzen einzusetzen. Das bringt Rum und Reichtum, aber man wird wenig wirkliche Freunde haben.

Hermine hat zweifellos Talente. Aber sie hat sich bisher nie fragen müssen, wie sie die einsetzt. Bis ihr jemand anders diese Frage stellt und sie eine Entscheidung treffen muss.

Die Idee hinter dieser Fanfiction hat übrigens ein Vorbild. Die Geschichte heißt ‚Footnotes' und stammt von Jennifer Oksana. Ich verneige mich vor der Autorin und möchte irgendwann auch mal so gut sein.

Nicht zu vergessen: Danke an miffi fürs Korrigieren.

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins. Ich will's auch gar nicht haben. Aber danke für die Leihgabe.

**Preisfragen**

„So eine attraktive Frau und ganz alleine hier?"

_Mein Gott,_ dachte Hermine, _das ist ja wohl die blödeste Anmache, die ich seit langem gehört habe.._

Der Mann aber musste bemerkt haben, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten. Aber Sie sind die einzige Frau, die ohne Begleitung hier ist. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich niemand für Sie interessiert."

Hermine blickte jetzt zum ersten Mal von ihrem Glas Sekt auf und betrachtete den Mann, der sich auf den Stuhl neben sie gesetzt hatte. Groß, schlank, jung, ein sympathisches Gesicht.

„Ich habe mich gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich heiße Tom. Ich bin ein Kollege von Lunas Vater."

Hermine sah zu Luna und ihrem Vater hinüber, die sich vor dem Kaminfeuer angeregt mit Ron unterhielten.

„Hermine", sagte sie. „Hermine Granger", und reichte ihm die Hand.

_Ein fester Händedruck. Verbindlich und vertrauenerweckend._

„Die Hermine Granger?"

Hermine nickte.

„Wo ist Harry Potter?", fragte Tom.

„Unterwegs", antwortete Hermine vage.

Tom betrachtete sie neugierig.

„Wie ist das, mit ihm zusammenzuleben?", fragte er schließlich.

„Interessant." Ihre Stimme klang abweisender, als sie das beabsichtigt hatte.

Der Fremde ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht abschrecken. Er schien ernsthaft interessiert. Aber vielleicht war er auch einfach nur neugierig. _Typisch Journalist_, dachte Hermine.

„Mit Ihren Talenten könnten Sie selber Karriere machen, ohne Harry."

Hermine war jetzt wachsam. Trotzdem antwortete sie für ihr Gefühl etwas zu schnell.

„Ich bin zufrieden mit dem, was ich habe."

„Sie könnten mehr sein als nur der Mensch, der für Potter recherchiert."

„Ich bin mehr!"

„Inwiefern?", wollte Tom wissen.

Hermine schwieg, nippte an ihrem Sektglas und schluckte.

„Ich lebe mit ihm zusammen."

„Sie meinen, Sie sind die Frau, mit der er schläft?" Tom lächelte etwas verlegen. „Verzeihen Sie mir bitte meine Offenheit, Reportermacke."

Hermine gab keine Antwort und betrachtete ihren Gesprächspartner genauer. _Er sieht gut aus_, stellte sie fest.

„Und wenn?", fragte sie.

„Harry wird den Ruhm bekommen, wenn er Voldemort besiegt hat. Und Sie werden nur die Frau an seiner Seite sein."

„Ich habe kaum die Wahl", antwortete Hermine. „Und er will den Ruhm gar nicht haben."

„Und Sie?", fragte Tom und das Lächeln war plötzlich aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Hermine sagte nichts.

„Haben Sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht, was gewesen wäre, wenn Sie der Sprechende Hut nach Slytherin sortiert hätte?"

„Meine Eltern sind beide Muggel. Ich wäre nie nach Slytherin gekommen."

„Ob muggelgeboren oder nicht, das ist für den Sprechenden Hut kein Kriterium. Sie wollen Macht. Das spüre ich. Und Sie sind bereit, dafür Opfer zu bringen. Das reicht, um Sie nach Slytherin zu holen."

Hermine schluckte.

„Was für Opfer?", fragte sie und sah ihrem Gesprächspartner zum ersten Mal in die Augen.

„Menschen", antwortete Tom.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Das Glas in Hermines Hand zitterte jetzt leicht.

„Ich weiß es einfach", antwortete Tom. „In meinem Job kennt man die Leute."

„Sie irren sich."

_Das kam wieder zu schnell._

„Ich irre mich nie." Tom lächelte sie an.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. Hermine hörte die Gesprächsfetzen der anderen Partygäste nur noch wie ein fernes Rauschen.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte sie und stand auf.

Tom erhob sich ebenfalls und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Hat mich gefreut Sie kennenzulernen", sagte er. „Falls Sie unsere kleine Unterhaltung fortsetzen wollen..." Er reichte ihr ein Pappkärtchen, das er aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen hatte.

Hermine steckte das Kärtchen ungelesen in ihre Handtasche.

Sie verließ die Feier, ohne sich von Luna und ihrem Vater zu verabschieden, und disapparierte direkt vor der Tür.

Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz war verlassen. Harry war noch nicht zurück.

Hermine ließ sich auf den Bettrand fallen und begann ihr Kleid auszuziehen. Ihre Hände arbeiteten sich mechanisch die Knopfleiste auf ihrem Rücken herunter.

_Ich weiß es einfach._

Die Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wider.

_Ich irre mich nie._

Sie zog ihre Unterwäsche aus und ringelte sich, die Arme um ihre Knie, nackt auf dem weißen Laken zusammen.

Schließlich langte sie nach ihrer Handtasche und zog das Kärtchen heraus, das ihr der Fremde gegeben hatte. ‚Tom Riddle' las sie in einer fein ziselierten Schrift. Darunter eine Flohnetzwerkadresse in London.

Als Harry nach Hause kam, lag Hermine immer noch nackt auf dem Bett zusammengeringelt.

Das Kärtchen jedoch war nicht mehr da.


End file.
